Ifrit
by Kal
Summary: A new villain goes against the new Avalanche


#  "Ifrit"

  
  
This is based on JLA#15-16,written by Grant Morrison.  
  
In front of the Shinra building.  
"Good morning.Here Laguna Loire directly from the Shinra building at Midgar.For those who live under a rock,or have been on another planet, we are here to report about the heroes group know as Avalanche."  
"Better know as the heroes who stopped the evil plans of Sephiroth and Jenova and saved the world from Meteor,they disbanded formally after that.But now,because the recent events caused by Leonardo DiCaprio and his mad scheme to take over the world,they see the world still has a need for a group of heroes who defend not only this planet,but other worlds as well.At their press conference last week,they unveiled that the original members will be present in the new team,and that also they recruited some members from another worlds.Many rumors have been said, but today,at their headquarters at the old Shinra building,they will announce their new team members.As a part of the event,one lucky fan of Avalanche will spend the day with them and will be treated as a member. This has been Laguna Loire for SNN."  
"OK that was pretty good." Kiros,the cameraman said "Better than the interview you did to Mr.Sakaguchi."  
"It was not my fault to push him through that empty elevator shaft."  
"Did you not saw the "under repairs sign?." Ward,the sound assistant said.  
"Well,don´t worry,after all he just broke some ribs.And because of that we were relegated to office work.But now the producer gave us other chance and when this work is done,we will have our work as foreign corresponsals assured."  
"Only if you don´t injure another celebrity." Kiros said.  
"Don´t worry guys!!.This is an easy job."  
A few meters away,a guy in a Link costume just laughed upon hearing those words.Indeed this was going to be an easy job.  
Laguna and his friends took the elevator and upon entering they saw a familiar face.  
"Mr. Sakaguchi!.Long time no see."  
"Um,hello,how are you Lagoon."  
"Laguna.I´m terribly sorry for what happened last time and I assure you it won´t happen again."  
"Yes,well,you will excuse me if I prefer to be away from you during the event."  
"OK,I understand."  
The elevator stopped at the 68 floor,and they were greeted by Cloud.  
"Welcome.You are the last reporters to come.Please go inside the meetings room."  
Inside were Barret,Tifa,Cid,Vincent,Yuffie,Red 13,and Yuffie,with the new members at their side and the Link costumed guy.Cloud walked to a podium with microphones and began to talk.  
"Ladies and gentlemen,thanks for coming.This is not only to present the new Avalanche,but also to assure people everywhere we are capable of handling any threat that should arose.Let me introduce you the new members."  
At this mention several figures stepped ahead.Robo,Lucca,Sephiroth and Cait Sith stepped ahead.  
"Why Sephiroth and Cait are presented as members?.Cait was with you during the Meteor crisis and Sephiroth is a villain."  
"Well,Cait now has Artificial Intelligence,so he can think on his own,and Sephiroth is no longer under Jenova´s control and wants to correct the evils he did."  
"Also,one of our fans will spend the day with us.We will call him by his hero name.Come here Link!."  
The costumed guy walked towards Cloud.He was musculous,of around 21 years and with short red hair.He talked to the press.  
"Thanks to all.I´m Link,and I´m glad of being here.All of them are my heroes and never though I would be with them.This is a dream come true."  
"Thanks Link.If anyone has questions they will be answered."  
"I have one.Where´s the bathroom?." Link asked.  
"Follow me." Robo said.  
While walking Link made many questions to Robo about the building.Noticing the strange bat-like thing he carried Robo asked him if he could see it.  
"Of course!." Link said.At the moment it touched Robo´s hands,an electric burst shot from it.  
"Wha,what´s happening to me?." Robo said.  
"Well,a little virus has taken control of you operative systems,that´s all.Now you are under my control.I order you to go downstairs and shot the building´s supports." Link said with a grin.  
"Noo-oo,I can´t stop it." Robo said while going away.  
"You made a mistake by joining this losers." The guy said while going to the nearby control room.There he dressed in his battle suit.A red helmet with a black visor and two long horns at each side covered his face,in his shoulders was secured a red cape,and his arms and shoulders were covered by armor,with the rest of his black one piece suit covering him from feet to neck.As he was viewing th buildings layout in the computer,Red 13 appeared in the door,searching for Robo and "Link".As he saw the strange he perceived something was wrong.  
"Who are you?,what are you doing?." Red asked.  
"I´m Ifrit and I´m copying the planes of the building in a disc that will be downloaded to my brain." He said while opening a slot in his helmet and sliding the disk in.  
"Stop that and acompany me,please." Red said while preparing for a battle.  
"You´ll notice there´s an increment in the oxygen.The oxygen burns,and this..." he said while shoting a dart at Red "it´s a phosphorus dart." Red was engulfed in flames instantly,and became paralyzed.  
Ifrit shot another dart at Red.  
"This is a chemical,that will make your body become of stone.Now you are just like your father,HA!."  
Ifrit then put a disk inside one computer and went out.  
  
At the press conference.  
"Cloud,I have a bad feeling about that guy." Vincent said.  
"You´re just a little paranoic,that´s all."  
Then they heard the voice of Ifrit through the speakers.  
"Hello,everyone!!.This is Ifrit and I´m here to give you all the news of the century.I´m going to kill Avalanche.And until now I´m winning. See you later."  
"What was that Mr. Strife?." Laguna asked.  
"Don´t worry,calm down.You have the protection of some of the most powerful heroes in the world.Sephiroth,Lucca,search the building for Ifrit and try to slow him.We are going to take the people out."  
"Understood." Sephiroth said.  
"Yes sir!." Lucca said.She and Sephiroth went down the elevator.  
"Well,Vincent it seems you were right." Cloud turned and saw Vincent was gone.  
"Damn!.Hope he doesn´t goes against that guy alone.Well,everyone follow us."  
  
At the basement.  
Ifrit had finished setting the bombs.In seconds the building would burst in flames,trapping everyone in the upper floors.Sephiroth was near him and prepared to knock out Ifrit,when he turned around,and using a device similar to Lucca´s portal key,vanished Sephiroth.  
"Freeze!!.Don´t move." Lucca was pointing her gun at Ifrit´s head."What have you done to Sephiroth?."  
"It´s a long history.This key..." he pointed at the device "it´s simmilar to the one you use to open portals through time.But this one lets me open a dimension where I have a little house where Sephiroth is trapped."  
  
At nowhere.  
Sephiroth looked out of the window of the house,and everything he could see was an endless white,without up or down.  
  
Back to Ifrit.  
"Haven´t you noticed I´m talking very slow?.It´s called hypnosis.Now you can´t move."  
Lucca tried to pull the trigger,but she couldn´t.In that moment,Ifrit punched her with the bat and Lucca fell down.Then he heard a voice behind him.  
"A treacherous coward."  
"Well.I was expecting you." then he turned to face Vincent.  
"This ends now." Vincent got out his weapon,but Ifrit shot a blast from the tip of the bat and crushed Vincent´s gun.Vincent just threw away the weapon and tried to build his anger.  
"You now,that´s not going to work." Ifrit warned.  
"Why not?."  
"I have installed many little devices around the building,that emit a frequence that prevents anyone in this building from using limits."  
Vincent then adopted a fighting stance.  
"I don´t need guns or limits to defeat you.I have one of the best martial arts training in the world."  
"Well,if you´re so confident let me show you something." Ifrit took out a CD. "This has the movements and abilities of 30 of the very best martial artists.As I download it,their knowledge and movements are becoming mine.The probabilities are not good."  
"For you."  
"Oh,so you think you´re invincible.Let me tell you something,you´re also in here.So stop being condescendient.KKKYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!."  
  
At the upper floors  
"Don´t worry guys,it´s only a publicity stunt." Laguna told to Kyros and Ward.  
"Why are you so sure?." Ward asked.  
"Because no one can go against Avalanche this succesfully.They must be doing this to boost their image."  
"I don´t know,that Ifrit guy was very convincing."  
"Don´t worry Kyros.At the end it will appear as they defeated him,but I assure you,it´s only a paid actor."  
"Maybe we could get something out of this."  
"Yes,and already I have an idea.Follow me!." Laguna separated from the group of reporters with Kyros and Ward.  
"I have a plan.I will defeat that Ifrit guy.Since Avalanche can´t say nothing about me defeating him easily,they will offer me a place in the team,but I will reject it.Our producer will see how valuable are we and will offer us our own program.We will be stars!!."  
"That´s good Laguna,but what if Ifrit is not an actor?."  
"C´mon,nobody can win against Avalanche."  
At that moment Cloud heared a loud explosion.The lower floors were engulfed in flames.The explosion was calculated to make too many smoke and the firemen quickly got to the building.But the fire was so strong they couldn´t get close.Cloud and the others quickly got to the upper floors.  
"Damn!,there´s no way out.Cid can´t you call the Highwind to pick us?."  
"That´s what I´m trying to do!!!.But something is jamming my radio and the Highwind is just outside of Kalm."  
"Can´t we send a flare or something?.They should see that."  
"I´ll go to the roof and send a flare.You guys stay here." Cid then started to go up the stairs.  
"Okay guys,let´s move.That guy must have averiated the fire extinguishers, so Yuffie and Barret,go to see if you can activate them from the control room.  
"What I gotta go with da brat?." Barret asked.  
"Because I say so."  
Barret and Yuffie ran to the control room.The flames were strong,but they could handle it.Before they reached it,though they saw something that froze their blood.They couldn´t believe it.Ifrit was before Vincent´s and Lucca´s inert bodies.Then he turned around and spoke.  
"Five and counting.Who´s next?."  
"OK,you may have defeated da others,da vampire included,but now you´re going against me!!."  
Barret then shot at Ifrit.He only dodged the bullets and punched Barret with his bat,knocking him.Then he turned to Yuffie.  
"What should I do to you?.You´re not even at my level." Then he shot Yuffie with a burst from the bat.  
"Now,seven and counting.HAHAHAHAHA!!!!."  
  
At the museum area.  
"Here is where Avalanche shows their trophies,we should found something useful." Laguna said.  
At display were the Guidebook,the Earth harp,the Desert rose,three master materias,many guns from everyone,and dummies dressed like Cloud and the others.  
"First I need to look cool." Laguna began to examinate the dummies. "Nah, too big,too simple,too goth..." then he took the clothes from the one dressed as Cid. "THIS are cool clothes." Then he undressed and began dressing in Cid´s clothes.  
"Hey,Laguna,are you sure the guns are not real?."  
"Of course Ward.they are for exhibition only." Then Kyros gave Laguna a machine gun.  
"Now give me that clip."  
"Are you sure these are not real bullets?."  
"Of course guys.Stop making so many questions and get the camera ready."  
  
At the villains gallery level.  
Cloud turned around as he saw the staute of Thanatos being destroyed. Then a figure came from behind the debris.  
"Who are you?." Cloud asked.  
"I´m the phantom that haunts your nightmares.I´m your death."  
"Why are you doing this?." Tifa asked.  
"Because I can.I will be the first villain ever who defeats the heroes. And now Cloud I have a proposition for you.I will take this people out of the building IF you suicide.I want your death to be demoralizing as it can be. Do it and they will live to tell the news to the world."  
"WHAT?.He will never do that." Tifa said.  
"I can see your armor is technological.A simple bolt spell should defeat you."  
"You´re right.But you not will be able to take this people out."  
"I can use a Manipulate materia and force him to do what we want."  
"I can resist it Tifa.Maybe my mind will be broken,but you will not be able to make me take this people out.Only when Cloud suicides I will do that."  
At that moment,Robo was at the supports of the structure,charging a beam to destroy them,when Cait appeared.  
"Robo,STOP!."  
"I can´t,that guy infect me with a virus.Cait help me."  
"Wait."  
Cait then opened Robo´s back and connect to him.His antivirus defenses were stronger than Robo´s and in a few seconds he cleaned Robo´s system.  
"Thanks Cait."  
"No problema.We need you to help us."  
"When that guy infected me,he provide me with a backdoor to his systems. We can take control of his armor."  
"Great!.Let´s go."  
  
Back with Cloud.  
"I could offer you over a dozen suicide options,but you better hurry. Robo is about to destroy the supports."  
Then a spray of bullets hit Ifrit.He was stunned momentarily,before he could see who it was.  
"Who are you? You´re not part of Avalanche."  
"The name´s Loire.Laguna Loire and I will stop this."  
From behind,Kyros and Ward were filming Laguna.  
"You may have surprised me,but now you´re going to die."  
Then a shot was heard.Lucca had shot Ifrit and he stood in his knees.  
"What happenned?." Laguna asked.  
"It seems Mr. Perfect here forgot to finish me."  
"I forgot about you after defeating Vincent and AAAIIIIIEEEE!!!!."  
A burst of electricity from his helmet shocked him.  
"AAAAAUUUUHHHHH!!!!,What the...?."  
"Your systems are under my control.I suggest you to surrender."  
"I suggest the same." Vincent appeared with Barret and a very wounded Yuffie.They all surrounded him.  
"Well,I´ll take this as an experience.Next time you won´t hear me."  
Then he got out his key and activated it.  
"Oh,and Vincent,I lied about the jamming devices." With that he dissapeared lefting his helmet behind.  
"WHAT?"  
"You mean this was real?,oh God,oh God,oh God..."  
"Laguna!,you were spectacular!" Sakaguchi said. "I want to offer you a job as a videogame star."  
"What?.Are you serious?.It´s been my dream my whole life."  
"Of course!.You will make a great character for Final Fantasy 8."  
"Can I bring my friends too?."  
"Of course!."  
  
At Ifrit´s place.  
"Damn! I forgot about Sephiroth too."  
"What have you done..."  
"Go away." Ifrit activated the key and Sephiroth returned to the Shinra building.  
  
At the museum area.  
"Well,there it is." Robo put the helmet of Ifrit at display. "You know you owe Cait one."  
"I know Lucca.Officially from today,I´m Cait´s best friend."  
"That´s good,because I´m going to left the team."  
"Why?,you did great."  
"Well,If Ifrit it´s only a sample of the villains they face,I don´t think I can stand it.Sorry Robo."  
"It´s OK.You must do what you think it´s right."  
"Maybe Frog or Crono can take my place."  
They went to the meeting room with Cloud and the others.  
"Well,that was a humiliating experience." Vincent said.  
"I know what you mean." Cloud said.  
"Cid got the Highwind at the roof." Tifa said.  
"Alright!,everyone who thinks can smile in front of the cameras follow me.We have to take this people out of here,and this is a job for Avalanche."  



End file.
